The Randomness of Zimlord and Waffleflight
by Skystep of StormClan
Summary: This is what happens when Zim invents a ray that makes cats random, tests it on Warrior cats, and it backfires on him and GIR! Warning: Extremely random. I do not claim Warrior cats or Invader Zim. Update- this will be continued. Probably in summer break- just 10 days away.
1. The Nightmare Begins!

This is what happens when Zim invents a ray that makes cats random, tests it on Warrior cats, and it backfires him and GIR! Warning: Extremely random. I do not claim Warrior cats or Invader Zim.

* * *

"Perfect!" Zim exclaimed, putting the finishing touches on his Stupidity Ray. "Yes, I shall zap the Dib monkey with the Stupidity Ray! He will no longer be a threat to our mission!" he explained to Gir, who was ignoring Zim while watching the Angry Monkey Show. Zim proceeded to laugh evilly. "Now, to test this on some earth-monkey. Don't want to turn Dib into something more powerful." He lifted up the Stupidity Ray and walked out of the house.

Zim had finally found some earth-monkeys to test it on. They were furry, with pointy ears and long tails. They looked like Tak's SIR's disguise. He found them on an island in a lake. "Mwahaha, earth monkeys! Let stupidity and insanity reign down upon you!" ZAP. A purple ray shot out at the furry things. They proceeded to dance.

"Yes, now to use this on the Dib-Monkey," Zim laughed. He crept up on Dib's window, pressed the button and- ZAP! The ray shot into a crack in the windo and the sleeping Dib disappeared into a lump of clothes. Not bothering to wonder why, Zim aimed through the window again, at Gaz. And- zap! But too late, Zim noticed his aim wasn't perfect. It bounced off the window and- "No!" Zim yelled- well, it was more of a yowl.

Now he knew why Dib had disappeared- the ray had turnedthin into a furry Earth monkey! Disgusted, Zim turned to GIR, but to his surprise the defective SIR was much taller than him. "What the... Ahem. Gir, go flick the reverse switch and precisely aim it at me. Then click the button!" he hissed. Gir, excited with his new responsibility, grabbed Zim and started to run. "WAIT GIR! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Zim yowled as Gir took him to the forest with the cats.

Gir squealed and begin zapping cats at random. They all yowled, and proceeded to be random. Then, Gir hit the button again, and with a squeal of delight transformed into a neon green cat. Zim realized he was green.

"Earth monkeys! TAKE ME BACK TO MY HOUSE!" Zim screeched. They looked at him, confused. "I dunno what that means!" a Tabby tom meowed. "But I'm Bramblestar! And you can join ThunderClan!" Zim looked at him. "Okay... I'm Zim." Bramblestar smiled in a cheesy way. "Okee dokee! I declare you Zimpaw! Your mentor will be MEEEE! And what's your friend's name?"

"GIR!" Gir yowled.

"Girpa-" Bramblestar was inturruptred by Gir.

"NOOO! I WANTZ TO BE WAFFLEPAW!"

"Okay, Wafflepaw. Your mentor will be SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Bramblestar finished. "SALTED NUTZ!" Wafflepaw squealed, shooting nuts out of his head. Bramblestar gasped. "ZIMPAW! You have brought us awesomeness and nuts! Squirrelflight, you're too grumpy and Zimpaw has brought us awesomeness! He is now my deputy!" Squirrelflight huffed and stomped off. "Actually, no! He'll also be leader! I declare him, ZIMS-" Bramblestar was cut off again.

"I AM ZIMLORD!" Zimlord yowled. "Okay, ALL HAIL ZIMLORD!" Bramblestar yowled. ThunderClan bowed down to Zimlord. Bramblestar turned to Wafflepaw. "You gave us nuts! You are WAFFLEFLIGHT!" Gir leapt into the air and proceeded to fly, fire shooting out of his feet. "BURRRRIIIITOOOO!" he screamed, throwing burritoes at the cats. "I AM CHANGING MY NAME TO ZIMCLAN!" Bramblestar yowled."ZIMCLAN!" Then a tuxedo cat shot onto the island. "TURN ME BACK, ZIM!" it cried. Zimlord turned to him. "Dib?" The tuxedo cat nodded. Then the cat that was Blackstar leapt on him. "YOU ARE DIBLORD AND YOU WILL RULE ALONGSIDE ME!" he yowled. "O-okay.." Diblord replied.

Then there was a flash in the sky, and a great purple explosion with a pop. A grey flecked she-cat fell from the sky. "I AM FERNCLOUD! LET THERE BE KITS!" 20 kits appeared. Then Dustpelt and Ferncloud named them, with help from the Clans. **(Stealing this from Chucklez-lives-on..)** "How will we keep track of them all?!" Berrynose wailed. "I KNOW! LETS MAKE A LIST!" said Bluestar (who had come down from StarClan) wisely.

**Fuzzykit**

**Chucklez-Lives-Onisreallykit**

**Letthemeatkit**

**Zimlordkit**

**Fishkit**

**Graffitikit**

**Goldkit**

**Thornkit**

**Idiotkit**

**Smartkit**

**Badkit**

**Airkit**

**Postkit**

**Eyekit**

**Lampkit**

**Toughkit**

**Crabkit**

**Peanutkit**

**Andkit**

**Jellykit**

"There's our list!" grinned Ferncloud. Then Zimlord looked at her. "TOO MANY KITS! I NAME YOU

**Fuzzyface**

**Chucklez-Lives-Onisreallyawesome**

**Letthemeatcake**

**Zimlordissoepic**

**Fishface**

**Graffitiface**

**Goldfish**

**Thorneye**

**Idiotbrain**

**Smartallic**

**Badbreath**

**Airhead**

**Postbox**

**Eyebrow**

**Lampshade**

**Toughluck**

**Crabgrass**

**Peanutbutter**

**Andand**

**Jellysandwhich**!"

"They are warriors! Eh, they can stay kits, but now I don't have to name them. TO CAMP, IRKINCLAN!" ThunderClan- oh, sorry Zimlord- IRKINClan padded back to camp at Zimlord's command. "But but but but but but but but but but but that's MY line!" Bramblestar whined.


	2. Fixing the Camp and Quoting Marathon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own It's Raining Tacos, I don't know who does, but it's on a flipnote; or any other things that I didn't seem to invent. And unfortunately, I don't own warriors.**

* * *

Zimlord led IrkenClan into camp. "Great Irk, this is not right! We must fix it!" he yowled. "You go build a ship with you, you and you," he told Dovewing, Ivypool, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. The four cats took the magenta pieces of metal and got to work on a spaceship. Waffleflight flew down from his cloud and pointed at Cinderheart, Dewkit, Letthemeatcake, and Chucklez-lives-onisreallyawesome. "YOU! MAKE ME A WAFFLE MAKER!" he yowled. He proceeded to blast them with waffles. They nodded and walked off to build the waffle maker, Letthemeatcake whining, "But but but why not a CAKE maker?" Then Waffleflight began singing It's Raining Tacos. "It's raining tacos! From outta the sky! Tacos! No need to ask why! Just open your mouth, and close your eyes! It's raining tacos!" Zimlordissoepic, Graffitiface, Eyebrow, Peanutbutter, Andand, and Jellysandwhich sang along. "It's raining tacos! Out in the street! ("What's a street?" Asked Peanutbutter,) Tacos! All you can eat! Lettuce and shell, cheese and meat! It's raining tacos! Yum yum yum yum yummiddy yum! It's like a dreeeeeeaeeam!" They proceeded to sing it 584,437,826,164,921,647 more times.

A week later, after the newly formed choir (Waffleflight, Zimlordissoepic, Graffitiface, Eyebrow, Peanutbutter, Andand, and Jellysandwhich,) passed out of tiredness from singing, Ferncloud had six more kits (Itsrainingtacoskit, Tacoskit, Justopenyourkit, Andcloseyourkit, Yumyumyumyumkit, and Itslikeakit (they all had the song stuck in their heads)), Dovewing, Ivypool, Jayfeather and Lionblaze finished the epic spaceship, Cinderheart, Dewkit, Letthemeatcake, and Chucklez-lives-onisreallyawesome finished the waffle maker, and the camp looked a little like an Irken base (complete with snack compartment!), Zimlord leapt onto Highledge (he called it Place for the Almighty Zimlord,) an called a meeting. "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH THE FLY A SHIP GATHER BENEATH THE PLACE FOR THE ALMIGHTY ZIMLORD FOR A CLAN MEETING!" he yowled. The cats gathered around the Highledge. Then Zimlord continued. "It is time for a party!" he yowled. The cats cheered. "Now, go to the disco! Waffleflight will feed you WAFFLEZ!" Zimlord announced. They all gathered on the dancefloor. Then Waffleflight blasted them. And Zimlord plugged his iPod in. And it played Gangnam Style.

Everyone danced in an epic manner.

A waffle cannon shot into the sky, followed by syrup rain. Then it began to rain tacos, and the choir started up again. "It's raining tacos! From outta the sky! Tacos! No need to ask why! Just open your mouth, and close your eyes! It's raining tacos!" Everyone danced to the taco song and the Gangnam song.

Then they partied for two weeks, and passed out of sugar comas. Only Waffleflight continued to eat and dance. "DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!" he yelled. "I'm gonna roll around on the floor for a little bit, kay?" he told a passed-out Zimlord. Then he woke everyone up and had a quoting marathon, announcing each episode!

"Now: The Nightmare Begins!

GIR, reporting for duty!

I…don't…know!

I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom do doom doo doom dooma

I saw a squirrel.

I wanna be a mongoose.

I do.

Can I be a mongoose dog?

Bestest Friend!

Leprechauns!

Meow!

I can't take it, you're too smart for me!

That boy loves you so much!

Yes. Wait a minute… no.

I got chocolate bubblegum!

Nano Zim

Parent Teacher Night!

No, wait! Come back! I need stuff

Ooh! This is my favorite show!

Wait, no, this is my favorite show!

Look! It's my favorite show!

Parent Teacher Night

I love this show.

Walk of Doom!

I'm running, I'm running!

I'm naked!

Finally.

I wanna watch the scary monkey show!

Ooo – I like madness!

Oh, I left that at home.

The guidy, chippy, thingy.

To make room for the cupcake!

I miss you, cupcake.

Aw, it likes me!

Why don't we ask the information humans for help?

Are we gonna ride the sun home?

I'm gonna eat a rat!

I smell dooky!

Woo! I like destroying!

I emptied it out

To make room for the tuna.

Germs

Hooray for Earth!

Let's go to my room, pig!

See you later, pig!

I'm gonna roll around the floor for a little bit, 'K?

Aw, somebody needs a hug!

I'm gonna hug you!

Attack of Saucer Morons!

Yaaaay!

What?

I am government man, come from the government, the government has sent me.

Ho ho ho! This is not an alien life form! He is an experimental government aircraft!

That's a government pig!

I like you.. (He then proceeded to rub Peanutbutter's face.)

Planet Jackers

I know; I'm scared too!

Wooo! Do that again!

Let's make biscuits! Let's make biscuits!

So? He seems nice!

I like TV!

Tell me a story about giant pigs!

Yay!

Ah.

Yes.

Mmm.

Rise of the Zitboy!

I… I love you….

I had a coupon!

Yes, I will stop. I will obey.

I'm dancin' like a monkey!

Hypnotic powersa!

Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain

Tacos!

Where's my moose?

I guess so.

Boring!

Do a little dance!

I'm gonna make toast!

Awww…don't be sad, master. I know what'll make you feel better.

Must obey the taco man!

I'm gonna get me some of those tacos!

Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll get a giant burrito too.

BURRITTTTTOOOOOOO!

I love the little tacos. I love them good.

But I NEED tacos! I need them or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes!

Where's my mouth?!

Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy

Wait, if you destroyed Dib in the past, then he won't ever be your enemy, then you won't have to send a robot back to destroy him, and then he will be your enemy so you will have to send a robot backa (He then exploded, then fell from the sky again.)

Why my piggy?! I loveded you, piggy! I loveded you!

Yay, we're doomed!

Where did the last piggy go?

Episode: A Room with a Moose!

All these children get to go to a special place made entirely of food. I like food.

That's my favorite phase!

Moosey fate, say moosey fate!

******Episode: **Hamstergeddon!

Where's Ultra-Peepi?

******Episode: **Plague of Babies!

But Dib's seen us before and he knows where we live.

Awww… He's cute! And stinky lookin'!

I like babies!

I'm gonna play with the babies!

Babies!

Aw… I wanted to explode!

******Episode: **Bloaty's Pizza Hog!

I'm guarding the house!

None may pass! You are an intruder!

******Episode: **Door to Door!

Why is his head so big? Why is his head so big?!

The mystery of the prize…

Yaay! I'm gonna be sick!

******Episode: **FBI Warning of Doom!

I gonna watch it again!

You got any of them taquitos?

No! I'm still watching it! I wanna see what happens! I need it!

******Episode: **Battle of the Planets!

I gotta go, pig! I'll see you later!

Are we there yet?

I can see up its nose!

Ooo – what's this do?

******Episode: **Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom!

My taquitos!

******Episode: **Mysterious Mysteries!

He's so mean to my master! He not like the Zim! I seen it! Dib is bad!

I was the chubby lady hiding in the bushes!

That's when the giant squirrel showed up!

And then the squirrel ate Dib's greasy head!

And then the squirrel flew away!

After that, he went back to his home planet to fight all the bad guys.

Me and the squirrel are friends…

******Episode: **Future Dib!

Monkey!

Awww, your little robot boy is broken!

******Episode: **Hobo 13!

You get my Taquitos yet?

Taquitos! And a clown with no head!

Headless clown! Headless clown!

How 'bout clown Taquitos?

******Episode: **Walk for your Lives!

I don't wanna! …Okay!

Yaaaay! It burns!

Got it. Okay. How am I doing? Okay, monkey. Got it. Okay. Okay, look out for the other monkey. Okay?

Look what I found! He smells real bad!

I know what you mean.

What you say?

No it won't!

But won't it just explode? Just like this…KABLAM!

Won't the s'plodey hurt?

But if the big s'plodey goes fast, won't it get all bad?

******Episode: **Megadoomer!

It's got chicken legs!

I had no idea!

I'm floatin'.

I can still see you!

The plug thing! It's not plugged!

Chicken! I'm gonna eat you!

Aww, you look so cute!

******Episode: **Abducted!

I really don't!

******Episode: **GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff!

Hi, cow!

Cows are my friends…

I like dooky!

Weenies!

Sir, target is a hologram and therefore not a threat to our mission!

Blend in with the indigenous life, analyze their weaknesses, prepare the planet for the coming badness! Yay.

I have captured the enemy for meat testing! Praise me! Praise me!

Did ya know that?

The master is not utilizing me properly! I will show my 'Master' how information collecting is done!

An information center… Excellent.

I require access to all human knowledge!

Not acceptable, library drone!

The knowledge… it fills me… it is neat!

Stupidity is the enemy! Zim is enemy!

Target found! Eliminate moron!

For the good of the mission…

Yes. I didn't like it.

Vision…impaired! Can't see!

Hi, floor! Make me a sammich!

He's gettin' eated by a shark.

******Episode: **Tak: The Hideous New Girl!

You're on fire!

Your head smells like a puppy!

Yay! Brains!

Only if you dance with me!

******Episode: **Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars!

It's me! I was the turkey all along!

I was the turkey! Me!

Look at me go! I'm doing it!

I made mashed potatoes!

Yaaaaaay! I don't know what you just said!

******Episode: **Mortos der Soulstealer!

I had a sammich in my head.

Yes, vermin lord!

******Episode: **Zim Eats Waffles!

Intruder!

Guess who made waffles!

There's waffle in 'em!

I like to make waffles…

These got peanuts and soap in 'em!

You look like you need waffles, whoo hoo hoo!

******Episode: **The Girl who Cried Gnome!

We're on TV! We're on TV!

You gonna make biscuits? You gonna make biscuits? You gonna make biscuits? You gonna make biscuits?

******Episode: **Dibship Rising!

I like corn! I do.

******Episode: **Vindicated!

I try to go through Zim's trash once a week. Mostly I just find burnt gerbils and worn down rubber piggies…

I gonna eat that fish!

******Episode: **Gaz, Taster of Pork!

I got monkies in me!

******Episode: **The Frycook what Came from all that Space!

I's 'sposed to call the Tallest for him! He in trouble! Woo!

And then my master flew to the moon in a rocket of flamin' cheese! I like cheese!

******Episode: **The Most Horrible X-mas Ever!

I wants me a barrel of floss! I wants me two balls of glue…TO BE MY FRIENDS! And I wants to go dancing NAKED! And I wants…

We wish you a merry jingly, we wish you a merry jingly…

******Episode: **Pilot!

It's grotesque!

******Episode: **Mopiness of Doom!

I call you a monkey. YOU A MONKEY!

And how was Skool, son?

I miss you, couch. I miss you so much!

******Episode: **Invader Poonchy!

Fooooled you! Now there's two GIR's! That's BEEF GIR! LET'S EAT'IM!

******Episode: **Nubs of Doom!

I gonna play with the cheese.

He got nubs! Let's go swimmin', 'Moose!

YAY! I get to play with the moose! Playin' with the moose!

******Episode: **Return of Keef!

You just gotta give him a chance, and open up his head and sleep in it like a squishy little bed."

With that, they ended the Quoting Marathon.


End file.
